


Dokładność

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Cooking, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Dla Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



W chemicznych eksperymentach dokładność była podstawą. Trzeba być bardzo uważnym, by nie dodać choć odrobinę więcej składnika, niż wyszło w obliczeniach, bo zamiast niegroźnej substancji można uzyskać bombę.

Dla Sherlocka gotowanie i chemia były do siebie bardzo podobne i logicznym było, że w gotowaniu również należy ściśle trzymać się przepisu. Więc jedynego detektywa konsultanta na świecie o mało nie trafił go szlag, gdy pewnego popołudnia próbował upiec suflet.

— Co to znaczy “łyżka rumu”? Łyżki nie mają jednakowej pojemności.

— Temperatura pokojowa? Przecież to zależy od osobistych preferencji, dla mnie temperatura pokojowa to dwadzieścia dwa stopnie, ale tobie wystarczy już osiemnaście.

— Jak to “piec około siedem minut”? Około to może być siedem minut i trzydzieści sekund a może osiem minut. Albo sześć i czterdzieści cztery sekundy! A to ma znaczenie! I do czego odnosi się to siedem minut, do piekarnika gazowego czy elektrycznego? Przecież w gazowym zupełnie inaczej rozkłada się ciepło!

— Sherlock, to tylko pieczenie sufletu…

— No i co?! Musi być idealny. Jak mam się trzymać przepisu, skoro jest niedokładny. To wszystko wina Mycrofta, to on przysłał mi taki przepis. Nie wierzę, że mu ten suflet wyszedł!

— Przecież sam go jadłeś, był pyszny.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Jednorazowy przypadek nie czyni reguły. 


End file.
